Unbrocken Eve
by alana chantelune
Summary: UA, traduction. Partie de l'Unbrocken Universe de Robin4. La vie du monde magique le soir d'Halloween 1981, alors que Sirius est le Gardien du Secret des Potter: la tradition Moldue est décidement bien sympathique!


Voici un nouveau texte de l'Unbrocken Univers. Cet Univers Alternatif montre ce qui se serait passé si Sirius avait été Gardien du Secret. Je remercie **Robin4**, l'auteur, de son autorisation, ainsi que **fenice** qui a ici fait office de beta, comme toujours. Ce texte n'apporte pas grand-chose, il s'agit juste d'une peinture du soir d'Halloween 1981. La suite de cette courte histoire, c'est « _Promesses Tenues_ », traduite par Fenice. Tous les textes de cet univers palpitant sont regroupés dans la communauté "Frensh Robin Univers" sur mon profil et celui de fenice. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil! Bonne lecture !

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

**Unbroken Eve**

"Parfois, les quémandeurs d'Halloween me manquent," dit pensivement Lily, faisant rebondir Harry sur sa hanche tandis que le petit garçon rigolait.

"Les quémandeurs d'Halloween ?" demanda James la bouche pleine de Crapauds à la Menthe, et Lily rit doucement.

"Bien que tu sois un sorcier, c'est exactement ce que tu imagines", sourit-elle.

"De_ quoi_ est-ce que tu parles ?"

Lily projeta Harry en l'air avant de répondre, écoutant son fils vagir de délice. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle n'aurait jamais rêvé de faire une chose aussi dangereuse, mais être une sorcière avait ses avantages. "Pour Halloween, les enfants Moldus vont de maison en maison, demandant des douceurs et menaçant de jeter des sorts", expliqua t-elle. "Ils sont déguisés et récoltent des bonbons de leurs voisins."

"Quel genre de costumes ?" demanda James avec curiosité.

"Oh, comme des sorciers, des sorcières, des fantômes, des vampires et autres." Elle gloussa. "Tu sais. Des choses qui n'existent pas."

James hurla de rire. "Donc, en d'autres termes, ils font semblant d'être nous pour un jour ?" Lily hocha la tête. "J'adorerais cette tradition !"

"J'en suis sûre. Tu trouverais très drôle de s'habiller en ouvrier du bâtiment."

"En quoi ?"

"N'y pense plus." Elle se leva, souriant alors que son époux haussait les épaules et tentait de mettre cinq Chocogrenouilles dans sa bouche. "Pendant que tu t'empâtes, je vais mettre ce crois qu'il est temps de mettre ce chaton au lit."

"Hé, je ne m'empâte pas !"

Lily arqua un sourcil vers lui. Harry rigola plus fort. C'était un enfant si joyeux… excepté quand ses accidents trouvaient le moyen de ruiner ses meilleures robes, comme quelques jours auparavant avant qu'ils aillent se cacher. "Non, pas encore. Continue de manger comme ça et tu le seras."

"Je m'inscris en faux contre cette remarque," répondit son époux, en s'approchant avec fierté. "Tu devrais savoir que les Aurors ne deviennent pas _gros_."

"HA!"

Elle grimpa les escaliers, tenant un Harry gloussant et gazouillant dans les bras. Il avait un peu dormi, bien sûr—il ressemblait _beaucoup_ à son père en cette matière, surtout quand il s'excitait—mais ça ne dérangeait pas Lily. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la maternité soit comme ça, mais qui savait jamais quoi attendre de la vie? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait de la chance—elle avait une famille te une maison, et elle était en sécurité. _En sécurité_. Dans le monde où ils vivaient, la sécurité était presque impossible à se procurer, et Lily n'était pas aveugle au prix.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Harry, elle songea brièvement à Sirius. Durant ses six première années à Poudlard, Lily avait méprisé James Potter et Sirius Black, bien qu'elle ait haït davantage Sirius. Pourquoi, c'était dur à définir—il n'avait pas été celui qui la harcelait avec des lettres d'amour, des poèmes bébêtes, et professions de son éternelle dévotion (sans mentionner les invitations deux fois par semaine pour _juste une chance_)—mais son arrogance l'avait exaspéré. Bien sûr, Sirius n'avait pas été comme les Serpentards avec qui il était étroitement relié, la regardant de haut simplement parce qu'elle était né de Moldus. Il avait juste été _arrogant_.Il avait été un très beau, talentueux, et insouciant exemple de sorcier de Sang-Pur, et ce salaud n'avait même pas à étudier pour avoir les meilleurs résultats.

Peut-être que cela avait été la raison. Ou peut-être, juste peut-être, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas connu du tout.

------------------

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Sirius sursauta, se jetant sur sa baguette et envoyant sa chope de bière voler à travers le salon. Très vite, elle rebondit sur le canapé et alla s'écraser contre le mur, où elle éclata, éclaboussant le sparadrap déjà sale. Il jura, se prit les pieds dans le tapis retourné, et parvint finalement à saisir sa baguette au bout de la table.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Il jura encore, et évita un carton à demi-vide qu'il n'avait pas fini de déballer. Les Mangemorts ne frappaient pas, non?

A travers la vieille porte mince, il pouvait entendre des voix, mais la construction était trop bon marché pour comporter une œillère. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était de l'autre côté à moins d'ouvrir ce maudit truc, et il n'avait pas à être près de ses amis pour entendre ce que dirait Remus. Comme d'habitude, le plus intelligent des Maraudeurs demanderait à Sirius pourquoi il devait toujours aller au-devant des ennuis.

_Parce que j'_aime _ça, voilà pourquoi_. Et _être un gardien du Secret est ennuyeux_.

Prêt l'action, Sirius ouvrit très étroitement la porte, prenant soin de ne pas retirer la chaîne qu'il avait installée à son arrivée sept jours auparavant. Il était peu concevable qu'un groupe de Mangemorts (ou de sorciers pour ce que ça importait) aient pu s'approcher si près sans déclencher toutes ses barrières, mais don avait déjà vu plus étrange. Et puis, ça pouvait juste être un de ses voisins Moldus, comme la pauvre femme qui avait voulu utiliser son four la veille. Sirius ne s'était pas embêté à lui expliquer qu'il ne savait pas _comment _utiliser un four. Il s'était juste écarté du chemin et avait regardé faire avec intérêt. S'il avait été moins attaché sentimentalement, il aurait pu lui demander un rendez-vous, mais ça ne collait pas exactement avec son intention de garder un profil bas.

Ni d'ouvrir la porte, évidemment, mais c'était déjà fait.

"Bonbons ou mauvais tour!"

Il jura presque encore, mais se mordit la langue juste à temps. Six enfants Moldus le regardaient avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir—bien qu'il ait le plus grand mal à distinguer leurs yeux au travers de leurs masques et de leurs visages peinturlurés. Sirius _pensa_ compter deux sorcières, un vampire, un clown à l'air très étrange, et deux enfants qui étaient enveloppés dans des draps blancs pour une raison ou une autre, mais c'était dur à dire. Si ces deux fillettes étaient censées être des sorcières, pourquoi avait-elles le visage vert?

"Bonbons ou mauvais tour?" réessaya un des garçons recouverts d'un drap, et Sirius cligna des yeux.

"Bonbons ou quoi ?" demanda t-il, confus.

Une des filles (le clown) tapa du pied d'exaspération. "Vous avez pas de bonbons, M'sieur?"

"Sara!" siffla sa mère de derrière, rougissant d'embarras. Seulement alors Sirius remarqua les seaux que tenaient les enfants—_Est-ce qu'ils sont censés ressembler à des citrouilles?_ se demanda-t-il. Un peu tard, il réalisa que chaque enfant avait déjà rassemblé une impressionnante réserve de sucreries.

"Oh! Des bonbons. Bien sûr," dit rapidement Sirius. Réfléchissant très vite, il pointa sa baguette vers le bol de sucreries qu'il était en train de déguster. "_Accio _Bonbons!"

Le bol bleu brillant atterrit facilement dans sa main droite, bien que jongler avec ça et sa baguette ne fût pas une prouesse facile. Les enfants le regardaient étrangement.

"Désolé," s'excusa lamentablement Sirius. "J'attendais quelqu'un d'autre."

Gardant sa baguette cachée, il tendit le bol aux enfants à présent souriants. _Ca doit être quelque étrange tradition Moldue, _pensa t-il pour lui-même, et puis il dut se demander pourquoi les sorciers n'en avaient pas de similaire. Toute occasion d'avoir des bonbons gratuitement était bonne, après tout—

"C'est quoi ?" demanda une des filles, tenant une carte de Chocogrenouille qu'il avait négligemment laissé dans le bol.

"Ahh—pardon. J'ai dû faire tomber ça dedans par accident." Conscient que les deux mères le regardaient étrangement, Sirius arracha la carte des mains de la fille-vampire. "Bonne soirée."

"Joyeux Halloween!" répondirent en chœur les enfants.

Sirius les regarda partir, se sentant bizarre. "Joyeux Halloween."

------------------

Alors que neuf heure approchaient, une paire de bras s'enroula autour d'elle par derrière. Lily se pencha en arrière et sourit.

"Enfin endormi ?" chuchota James à son oreille.

"Oui, et je t'interdis de le réveiller," siffla t-elle. Ca lui avait pris près d'une heure pour mettre Harry au lit. Elle avait essayée de le bercer, de lui chanter quelque chose (ce à quoi elle n'était, il fallait l'admettre, pas très douée), et de lui raconteur une histoire, mais Harry n'avait tout bonnement pas voulu dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne brusquement la partie au milieu de Jack et le Haricot Magique.

"Moi ?" protesta t-il innocemment. "Je n'aurai jamais songé à ça !"

"C'est ça. Fauteur de trouble."

James rit, puis embrassa son oreille. "Je suis peut-être un fauteur de troubles, mais je suis un fouteur de trouble intelligent," chuchota t-il. "Et il n'est pas question, même si Godric Gryffondor revenait à la vie, que je le réveille alors que je peux t'avoir pour moi tout seul ."

Malgré elle, Lily sourit. Le côté mécréant de son époux était connu de tous mais peu avait jamais réalisé l'aspect plus profond de James Potter.

"Tu sais," dit-elle doucement, "je pense souvent combien je suis chanceuse."

"Hmm ?" Il cessa d'embrasser son cou pour demander, "Pourquoi ça ?"

"Je t'ai, toi. Et Harry." Une peur familière, presque un murmure, monta en elle, mais Lily la repoussa. "Et nous sommes saufs."

"Saufs." Elle le sentit hocher la tête. "Grâce à Sirius."

Lily se tourna à demi dans ses bras, pour reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de James et l'enserra étroitement. Il y avait des fois où elle avait juste besoin d'être rassurée, besoin de se cacher du monde. "Je ne sais pas si on pourra jamais le remercier."

"On ne peux pas." La tête de Lily se redressa de surprise et elle regarda son mari, mais James eut un sourire en coin. "Il ne nous laissera pas faire, tu sais."

"On peut essayer."

"Bien sûr qu'on peut," approuva-t-il facilement. "Et je réfléchirai à quelque chose de bien désagréable à lui faire."

"James !"

"Hé, je suis un Maraudeur, tu te rappelles?" Il sourit et l'embrassa avec légèreté. "Un farceur-né. Tout comme le sera Harry en grandissant."

"Oh, vraiment ?" le défia t-elle, se rappelant au dernier moment de baisser la voix.

"Avec moi comme Papa et Sirius comme parrain?" rit James. "Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit autre chose. Mais tu peux avoir les filles."

"Oh, merci." Elle roula des yeux, puis le fixa avec curiosité. "Quelles filles ?"

"Quoi, celle qu'on aura plus tard, évidemment."

"Oh ?" répliqua Lily. "Et quand sera ce 'plus tard' ?"

Il sourit lentement. "Que dirais-tu de commencer maintenant ?"

------------------

_KNOCK! KNOCK! **KNOCK! ****KNOCK!**_

Les coups étaient beaucoup plus incessants que d'habitude, et Sirius fit une pause pour regarder la porte avant de se lever de son fauteuil, attrapant le bol de bonbons au passage. Cette fois, il s'arrangea pour éviter de trébucher dans le tapis —_je devrai vraiment réparer ça—_mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de ronchonner. Ce n'était pas que Sirius n'aimait pas les enfants, ou qu'il n'avait pas trouvé chouette cette étrange tradition Moldue, mais après le cent-deuxième groupe de "Bonbons-ou-mauvais-tour", il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol.

En plus, ils interrompaient le film hilarant qu'il regardait à la télévision que Lily lui avait faite achetée. Les notions moldues sur les vampires étaient tout simplement… incroyables. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autre façon de les décrire, et personne ne pouvait avoir réuni autant d'erreurs dans un seul personnage sans l'avoir voulu —un autre hurlement à figer le sang sortit du poste de télévision.

"Oops." Sans plus y penser, il dirigea sa baguette par-dessus son épaule et coupa la télévision avec un sort de silence bien placé.

Juste quand il atteignit la porte, il vint à l'esprit de Sirius qu'il _aurait pu_ utiliser le "boîtier de télécommande" de la télévision. Il savait vraiment comment fonctionnait ce système bizarre, mais il se rappelait rarement de le faire. Après tout, après qu'il ait contrôlé le changement de chaîne avec sa baguette, de quelle _utilité_ était la télécommande? _Ce que je n'aurai pas dû faire, _songea Sirius avec un rire, c'était de laisser le vendeur me parler d'acheter _son modèle "nec-plus-ultra". Qu'aie-je besoin d'une télécommande quand j'ai une baguette?_

Souriant toujours, il ouvrit la porte, tendant le bol de sucreries comme il en avait prit l'habitude et faisant attention de garder sa baguette derrière la porte.

"Bonbons ou mauvais tour, Connard."

La baguette d'Alastor Maugrey était pointée juste sur son front, et l'Auror borgne le lorgnait d'un air mauvais. Il fallut en fait un long moment à Sirius pour réaliser que ce _n'était pas_ un autre enfant Moldu costumé — un enfant qui quittait sa maison comme ça donnerait des cauchemars à ses copains pour toute leur vie. Maugrey commença à rire. "Et bien, n'es-tu pas un—"

Sirius lui jeta le bol de bonbons en pleine figure. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de penser à autre chose à dire, et la distraction fonctionna. Un bonbon au citron trouva son chemin droit dans la bouche de Maugrey, et donna à Sirius le temps de sortir sa baguette.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux Aurors se fixèrent simplement, baguettes si proches qu'elles touchaient presque le nez de l'autre. Puis Maugrey sourit de nouveau.

"Bon, je suppose que tu _n'es pas _aussi stupide que ce j'allais te traiter," admit-il d'un ton bourru.

Sirius sourit. "Finalement tu admets ce que je te dis depuis des années."

"Pas si vite mon garçon. Je _pensais_ t'avoir mieux appris qu'ouvrir la porte sans savoir qui était derrière, d'abord."

"C'est Halloween, Alastor. J'ai distribué des bonbons toutes la soirée."

"Et alors?" questionna son ancien Mentor. "Ne jamais—"

"Baisser ma garde, je sais," répliqua Sirius, pouffant. "Tu veux entrer ?"

"C'est pourquoi je suis là," répondit l'autre d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Sirius renifla et fit un pas de côté. "Bienvenu, alors."

Quand Maugrey passa la porte, ses yeux fouillant chaque recoin de l'appartement très sale, Sirius agita sa baguette, renvoyant les bonbons dans leur bol et le bol sur la table d'où ils étaient venus. Puis il ferma et verrouilla la porte, vérifiant rapidement ses protections et les trouvant intactes — juste dans les temps.

"Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais été un Mangemort?" demanda son formateur.

"Fourré les bonbons dans ta gorge."

"Je suis sérieux," gronda Maugrey.

Sirius sourit. "Tout comme moi."

"Et comment que tu l'es. Arrogant petit chiot."

"En fait, ils n'auraient pas pu passer mes barrières, donc tu n'as pas trop à t'inquiéter," répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je suis passé à travers, non ?" rétorqua l'autre Auror.

"Evidemment. Les barrières sont _programmé _pour t'accepter, rouspéteur."

Maugrey roula ses yeux sombres, mais ne discuta plus. Il était, après tout, le seul qui savait où se cachait Sirius—même James et Lily l'ignoraient. Sirius n'avait voulu le dire à personne, mais la sagesse de Dumbledore avait prévalue, comme d'habitude. Le vieil homme avait insisté pour que _quelqu'un_ sache où était Sirius au cas où le pire arriverait, et il avait aussi insisté pour cette personne ne soit pas un des meilleurs amis de Sirius. Dans autre semaine ou plus, Sirius prévoyait de le montrer à Peter et Remus, mais pour l'instant il se moquait ainsi du directeur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas le temps de griller sa couverture.

"Alors, pourquoi _es-tu là_, Alastor ?" demanda Sirius après un moment. Il pouvait voir les yeux de l'autre homme détailler son environnement, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre _Maugrey _lui dire que cet appartement était un bordel —il avait souvent été à l'appartement d'Alastor, et ce dernier n'avait rien à envier à une zone sinistrée. Cela avait toujours stupéfié Sirius combien un Auror si méticuleux et organisé pouvait être tellement sale chez lui, mais c'était Alastor. Comparé à la maison de son Mentor, celle de Sirius paraissait positivement propre.

"Je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de compagnie," répondit Alastor. "Je ne comptais pas que tu aurais la visite de douzaines de gamins Moldus en costume."

Sirius gloussa. "Tu as expérimenté le 'bonbons ou mauvais tour' moldu, je devine?"

"J'ai été sous couverture à Halloween auparavant, oui," fut la réponse bourrue. Puis Maugrey sourit, une rareté chez lui. "ça ma fichu les jetons sérieux, la première fois que l'un a frappé. J'ai frappé sa mère avec sort de retourne-genou—"

"Tu n'as pas fait ça."

"Oh, si." Alastor secoua la tête en rigolant. "J'ai dû jeter un sortilège d'Oubliette à tout un groupe, et _puis _m'expliquer à Arabella, qui jouait ma femme—et oh, elle m'a crié dessus. Pendant des heures, il m'a semblé, jusqu'à ce qu'un des voisin appelle la Police Moldue, et alors on a dut leur faire tout oublier à _eux-aussi_."

Sirius éclata de rire. "C'était quand ?"

"Oh, y'a dix, quinze ans. Tu n'était probablement même pas né."

"J'ai plus de douze ans, Alastor."

"J'aurais jamais dit ça, mon garçon."

------------------

Et la vie continua dans le Monde Magique. Des familles restèrent ensemble, célébrant tranquillement —le fameux gala d'Halloween des Quatorze familles n'avait pas eu lieu cette année, parce que même eux avaient senti le poids de la guerre. Ce qui autrefois un jour de festivités et d'amusement était désormais une affaire très privée, un jour à partager avec les proches, au cas où vous n'auriez plus jamais la chance de le faire. Bien sûr, presque _toutes _les nuits étaient comme ça pour ceux que pourchassait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Halloween semblait spécial, quelque part. C'était presque comme si quelque chose attendait d'arriver, mais n'arriva jamais. Alors la vie continua.

------------------

Arthur et Molly Weasley contemplaient également un enfant endormi, bien que le leur soit encore plus jeune. Ginevra Molly Weasley avait juste trois mois et vingt jours, et ses frères aînés étaient toujours en train d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas un jouet avec lequel s'amuser. Mais vers dix heures, tous les garçons étaient endormis, ce qui laissait les deux "nouveaux" parents contempler leur petite fille en souriant.

Aucun mot n'avait à être prononcé. Après tant d'années, ils n'en avaient pas besoin—Arthur et Molly espéraient seulement qu'il y en aurait beaucoup plus.

"Maman ?" fit une petite voix à travers la porte, faisant se tourner les parents.

"Qu'y a t-il, chéri ?" demanda Molly.

"George a encore mouillé le lit," l'informa solennellement un Percy de cinq ans. "Fred pleure."

Molly sourit. "On arrive."

L'instant parfait était ruiné, mais la vie continuait.

------------------

Contrairement à tant d'autres, Lachlan et Liz Pritchard étaient sortis cette nuit-là, se baladant dans une rue de Glasgow main dans la main. Ils avaient partagé un petit dîner, puis avaient rejoint de vieux amis de Lachlan pour une fête d'Halloween _Moldue_, que Liz avait trouvé vraiment très drôle —et extraordinairement chouette. Fille d'une sorcière et d'un Cracmol, Liz n'avait jamais été à une soirée costumée moldue, mais elle s'était quand même bien amusée. Maintenant, ils se mêlaient aux fêtards qui sortaient dans les rues, toujours vêtus des costumes de "sorcier et sorcière" que Lachlan avait tellement aimé fabriquer. La peinture verte irritait le visage de Liz, mais ça en valait la peine.

Et juste pour une fois, c'était bien d'oublier qu'ils retourneraient travailler demain, s'enfonçant dans les mystères et les ténèbres des Langues-de-Plomb. _Mais pas ce soir_. Pendant encore quelques heures, ils étaient juste mari et femme. Le vrai monde ne comptait pas

------------------

"On ne devrait pas faire ça, Charlie !" chuchota Lindsay Hopper avec tandis qu'ils rampaient sur la pelouse.

"Où est ton sens de l'aventure ?"

"Je dois l'avoir laissé dans la Tour de Gryffondor, où nous sommes tous _supposé_ être!" rétorqua t-elle.

"Oh, lâche-nous, Lindsay," pouffa Jason Montague, le seul septième année de leur groupe. "C'est pas comme si le Professeur McGonagall ne nous avait pas donnés la permission de nous entraîner ce soir."

"Oui, _avant _la fête," répliqua Lindsay. "Pas quatre heures après !"

"Ah, si on ne peut pas traîner tard pour Halloween, quel _jour_ peut-on le faire ?" répondit David Davidson avec un sourire.

"Vous êtes fous," Lindsay leva les yeux au ciel, mais se tut comme l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avançait péniblement dans la pénombre.

"Pas vraiment," répondit Jason avec un sourire. "Je veux juste un bon alibi quand Rusard demandera comment ces citrouilles explosives sont arrivés dans son bureau."

"T'as pas fait ça !" David se tourna pour le regarder.

"Oh, si on l'a fait," répondit le capitaine de l'équipe en souriant. "Je vous ai _dit _qu'on le ferait, non ?"

"D'un autre côté, c'est pas comme si tu avais _protesté_," souligna Charlie. "Tu as juste dit que toi et Lindsay deviez étudier. Nous autres on est allés… livrer les citrouilles."

"Des citrouilles pourries," pouffa Jason alors qu'ils entraient sur le terrain.

"Je voudrais qu'on puisse voir sa tête," dit Bess Flatts avec regret, puis elle haussa les épaules. "Mais il vaut mieux ne pas être soupçonné que de voir le résultat," conclut l'intelligente gardienne de sixième année.

"Définitivement," approuva Jason. "Maintenant, si on veut battre Serpentard samedi prochain, on ferait mieux d'aller travailler."

Et la vie continua. Tandis que le 31 Octobre laissait place au 1er Novembre, le Monde Magique continua selon le même quotidien, la même guerre. Les gens trouvèrent la paix où ils pouvaient, et luttèrent pour elle quand ils ne pouvaient pas. Certains se cachaient de terreurs qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas comprendre, tandis que d'autres essayaient de les contenir, de les poursuivre et de les faire disparaître. Mais le monde continua de tourner, parce que Halloween 1981 était simplement comme tous les Halloween des années précédentes, et ne serait pas différent de ceux à venir. En fin de compte, ce n'était qu'un jour de plus.


End file.
